


Day By Day: Love You ‘Till The End Of Time

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kematian hanyalah sebuah perpisahan kecil, Sei ... kautahu benar kan? Sebuah awal untuk hal yang lebih baik lagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day You Smiled So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, minna-san~! Apa kabar? Drabble ini kupersembahkan bagi teman-teman pencinta AkaFuri. Disclaimer Kuroko no Basuke ada pada Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakter beliau dalam faniksi ini karena aku sangat menyukainya. Happy reading!

Kouki tahu masanya telah tiba. Ia sudah tak merasakan ketakutan lagi. Ia sudah siap sekarang. Sangat siap bahkan. Senyum tipis terpoles di wajahnya, ia bisa menghadapi semua ini. Ia juga telah memantapkan hatinya. 'Semua akan baik-baik saja,' ucapnya di dalam hati.

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang selalu ia puja, kekasih hatinya, raja di dalam kehidupannya, pasangan sehidup sematinya. Senyum lebar menyambut kedatangan pria muda berambut merah delima itu.

Seijuurou segera menyerbu sisi ranjang tempat Kouki berbaring. Dua iris heterokromatiknya berpendar sendu, nyaris tak bercahaya lagi. Bagaimana mereka mau bercahaya? Sementara sumber cahayanya kini sedang terbaring tak berdaya.

Tangan Seijuurou terulur menangkup pipi tirus sang kekasih, ia lalu merunduk untuk mengecupi wajah letih Kouki dengan cinta. Keningnya, kelopak matanya, kedua pipinya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya. Seijuurou berlama-lama mengecupi bagian yang terakhir, penuh dengan cinta, sarat akan makna. Tanpa nafsu yang membara, hanya kerinduan dan ketulusan cinta yang terasa.

Air mata Kouki tanpa sadar meleleh, seiring hatinya meresapi cinta yang selalu ada untuknya, tak pernah hilang maupun lekang. Justru malah semakin melimpah, hingga terasa menghanyutkan dan menenggelamkannya.

Seijuurou menahan dirinya, meski dengan enggan, melepaskan bibir mereka. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata sewarna tanah yang begitu disukainya. Ada keteduhan dan cinta di sana. Ada ketegaran dan semangat yang menyala dari dalamnya. Sungguh, Seijuurou malu. Meski dalam keadaan yang seperti ini pun, Koukinya tak hilang harapan. Sementara dirinya sendiri bahkan sudah tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

“Sei....”

Suara lemah itu memanggilnya. Membuat Seijuurou kembali berfokus pada apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang begitu disayanginya itu.

”Ya? Kouki....”

”Aku mencintaimu.”

Seijuurou mengangguk. “Ya, aku juga. Aku sangat mencintaimu.”

Kouki terkekeh pelan. “Aku tahu.”

Seijuurou mengambil telapak tangan Kouki dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Diciumnya jari-jemari Kouki dengan mesra, lalu perlahan digenggamnya dengan erat. Sambil berusaha menjaga agar ia tak membuat Kouki merasa kesakitan.

”Ne, Sei ... aku punya satu permintaan, maukah kau mengabulkannya?”

”Kautahu apa jawabanku, Kouki. Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun untukmu, Kouki.”

Sudut-sudut bibir pucat Kouki terangkat, membentuk kurva lemah yang menyiratkan bahagia. Seijuurou berusaha agar ia tak kehilangan kontrol pada dirinya. Senyum yang tegar itu menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya.

Kenapa ia tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kouki-nya? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada Kouki-nya? Kenapa harus Kouki yang menderita semua ini?

Pikiran Seijuurou diamuk oleh berjuta pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Namun, ia tak kehilangan komposisi dirinya. Wajah tenangnya terpasang dengan sempurna. Ia harus kuat. Demi mendukung satu-satunya pelabuhan cinta hatinya.

”Aku mau melihat sunset dari pinggir pantai seperti waktu itu. Waktu kau menyatakan cintamu padaku. Sei, aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi.”

Seijuurou terperangah. Ha? Apa? Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

”Kou ... aku – kau?!”

Senyum Kouki menyatakan segalanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. ”Tidak Sei. Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya satu itu permintaanku. Maukah kau mengabulkannya? Hanya itu.”

Seijuurou menggeleng kuat. “Tidak! Tidak Kouki, kita tahu keadaanmu yang sekarang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk pergi ke pantai. Aku tidak bisa.”

Bola mata coklat menatap penuh iba dan memelas. Seijuurou tidak mau kalah.

”Kau boleh minta apa pun, tapi tidak dengan pantai. Baik siang maupun malam udaranya sangat tidak baik untukmu. Aku tak mau mengambil risiko kesehatanmu memburuk, Kouki. Mengertilah.”

Kouki cukup keras kepala kali ini. Ia tak mau mendengarkan peringatan Seijuurou. ”Hanya ini saja, Sei. Kumohon?”  
Seijuurou berpaling, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kouki, tidak pernah bisa. Genggaman pada tangannya mengerat. Seijuurou kembali menatap dua bola mata coklat yang memandanginya sendu. Tidak, ia tidak mau melihat kesedihan itu.

”Baiklah Kou ... beri aku waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.”

Sudut bibir Kouki terangkat membentuk senyuman manis yang selalu Seijuurou sukai. “Terima kasih, Sei.”  
.  
.  
.

To be continue ….


	2. The Day You Went In Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All character of Kuroko no Basuki is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I just own my story. Happy reading!

“Sei....”

“Ya?”

“Terima kasih.”

“Kautahu, Kouki? Kau sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali tadi. Terima kasih kembali.”

Kouki tersenyum lemah dalam dekapan Seijuurou, berbisik lirih. “Mumpung aku masih bisa mengucapkannya. Kau tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya diriku karena bertemu dan memilikimu sebagai belahan jiwaku. Tak ada kata yang mampu mengungkapkannya, Sei ... bahkan sekalipun aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.”

Sembilu seolah mengoyak sisi nurani Seijuurou, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kouki. “Berhenti, Kou ... jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak.”

Kouki melirik ke samping, ke arah Seijuurou yang menatapnya penuh kasih juga ketakutan. Takut dirinya akan menghilang bila netra heterokromatik itu mengedip sekali saja. Kouki tersenyum lagi. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah sang suami. Perlahan di dekatkannya bibirnya, yang langsung disambut oleh Seijuurou dengan begitu hati-hati tapi tak sampai melukai harga diri Kouki.

Bolehkah Kouki tertawa? Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Seijuurou selalu memerhatikan dan menjaga dirinya lebih dari apa pun. Hal yang membuat Kouki begitu tergila-gila pada sang emperor. Perlakuannya yang begitu hangat dan lembut, bukan kenapa-kenapa, tapi lebih kepada perasaan ingin menghargai dirinya.

Ya, Seijuurou sangat menghargai keberadaan Kouki dalam hidupnya, hingga melakukan apa pun ia rela, asalkan semua itu demi Kouki-nya. Sang permaisuri hatinya.

Keduanya pun dengan enggan melepaskan bibir mereka yang bertautan. Kouki semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan Seijuurou. Ia kembali menghadap ke depannya, dimana laut lepas membentang luas dengan horizon berlatar gradasi warna jingga kemerahan menyapanya.

“Sei ... senjanya indah.”

“Sangat, Kou....”

Jemari Kouki memainkan jari-jemari Seijuurou yang bertautan dengannya. “Seindah kedua bola matamu dan rambutmu, Sei....”  
Seijuurou terkekeh, “Kau merayuku, Kouki?”

Kouki tersenyum, “Tidak boleh?”

“Kau bahkan selalu malu saat mengucapkan, aishiteru, padaku. Kini merayuku?”

“Sei ... kau merusak suasana.”

“Kata seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya semerah senja.”

“Akashi Seijuurou! Kau menyebalkan!”

“Aku tahu, dan kau sangat mencintaiku.”

Kouki tertawa. Suaranya begitu merdu di telinga Seijuurou. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas. Segenap pikiran bermula dengan kata 'andaikan' pun bermunculan di kepala. Seijuurou kembali mengeratkan pelukan.

“Sei, badanku bisa remuk ini.”

“Kau kedinginan? Perlu tambahan selimut?”

Tak diindahkan, bibir Kouki pun mengerucut. “Sei!”

“Hmm....”

Seijuurou sibuk mengecupi helai mahkota kecoklatan. Giliran Kouki menghela napas. Seijuurou buru-buru melonggarkan dekapan.

“Kita pulang?”

“Sebentar lagi, Sei. Senjanya terlalu bagus untuk ditinggal.” Dan waktuku untuk mengenang semua ini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Tambahnya dalam hati.

Seijuurou pun tahu, waktu mereka untuk bersama sudah tak banyak lagi. Ia menggeser duduknya, merengkuh tubuh ringkih sang tambatan hati untuk bersandar pada lengannya. Seijuurou ingin mengabadikan wajah Kouki selama mungkin.

“Sei ... mau bermain denganku?”

“Tentu.”

“Kita bermain count and kiss, seperti waktu itu, boleh?” Seijuurou mengangguk. “Kalau begitu Sei yang menghitung sampai 1000, dan aku akan mengecup tanganmu setiap hitungan sampai ke puluhan.”

“Baiklah.”

“Sei tidak boleh mengintip.”

“Aku tahu, Kouki. Aku akan mulai menghitung.”

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, dan mulai menghitung, setiap hitungan tiba di angka puluhan, sebuah kecupan berlabuh di jemarinya yang digenggam erat oleh Kouki. Hingga Seijuurou merasa bahwa kecupan itu sudah berhenti.

Likuid bening mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya, ketika Seijuurou membuka kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan netra heterokromatiknya. Dalam pelukannya Kouki tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu tenang dan damai. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

Seijuurou mendekap Kouki dengan sangat erat.

“Selamat tidur, Kouki. I'll meet you soon.”

.  
.  
.

To be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan penyakit yang sedang di derita Kouki, tapi fanfiksi ini memang tidak berfokus pada hal itu. Teman-teman sekalian bebas mengimajinasikan penyakit apa yang diderita Kouki. Percayalah, teman-teman di CAFEIN sudah membunuh saya karena hal ini, hehehe. But the story must go on. Jadi aku tak bisa bilang maaf. Err, sorry but not sorry? #plaaak  
> Anyway, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.  
> Jaa ne,  
> Rexa, signing out.


	3. The Days That Full of Our Memories

“Sei ... tahukah kau bahwa kehidupan ini hanyalah awal?

Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, katanya apa yang terjadi pada hidup kita saat ini hanyalah persiapan untuk kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya.

Kau percaya takdir, Sei?

Seperti yang pernah kaukatakan padaku, bahwa benang takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita. Bersamamu adalah anugerah terindah di dalam hidupku.

Jika aku pergi, kau akan mencariku lagi kan?

Saat aku menghilang, kau akan menemukanku lagi kan? 

Aku akan menunggu sampai sang waktu kembali mempertemukan kita, tak peduli berapa kematian yg harus kulalui untuk bisa bersama denganmu, tak peduli berapa kehidupan yg harus kujalani demi untuk bertemu denganmu.

Saat itu tiba kita mungkin tak mengenal dan tak tahu satu dengan yang lainnya, tapi hati ini,jiwa ini, keberadaanku hanyalah milikmu Sei .... Karena aku tercipta untukmu, seperti kau selalu tercipta untukku, dan aku percaya itu.

Kematian hanyalah sebuah perpisahan kecil, Sei ... kautahu benar kan?

Sebuah awal untuk hal yang lebih baik lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan atau melarangmu untuk bersedih karena akulah yang meninggalkanmu, tapi Sei, kau percaya padaku kan?

Saat ini aku harus pergi karena waktuku tak banyak. Dan aku percaya akan tiba saatnya di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya waktuku akan jauh lebih banyak untukmu. Bila saat itu telah tiba, akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu, Sei....

Untukmu aku ada, untukmu aku dicipta.

Untukmu aku rela menantikan takdir kita, untuk senantiasa bersama.

Cintaku untukmu selamanya.

Kutinggalkan jantung hatiku padamu, Sei. Maafkan aku tak bisa ikut merawatnya. Aku tahu dia pasti akan membanggakanmu. Aku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Kalian berdualah harapan hidupku, sehingga aku tak lagi ketakutan menjalani semua ini.

Sei, bila saatnya tiba nanti ... tolong bangunkan aku dari tidur panjangku. Ingatkan aku kembali tentang dirimu.

Bawa aku lagi ke dalam dekapanmu.

Buat aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu.

Terima kasih buat waktu yang indah yang kita lalui bersama. Selamanya aku akan hidup dalam kenangan indah itu. Bersamamu dan buah hati kita.”

Sayang dan cintaku untukmu,

Akashi Kouki

.  
.  
.

Seijuurou melipat kembali sepucuk surat yang dibacanya dan memasukannya ke dalam laci. Ia sudah membacanya berkali-kali. Namun ia tak pernah bosan. Rindunya seolah terbayar saat membaca goresan pena sang belahan jiwa. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya suara lembut nan ceria Kouki-nya. Begitu kikuk tapi juga menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan. Membaca surat itu membuat hatinya kembali tegar, karena Seijuurou jadi merasa bahwa Kouki-lah yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Menenangkan dirinya.

Seijuurou tersenyum. A genuine ones. Ia tak kesepian meski harus menjalani sisa hidupnya tanpa pendamping lainnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa. Hanya pada Kouki, Seijuurou meletakan tambatannya dan sumpah setianya.

Meski dengan begitu berarti Seijuurou harus berjuang membesarkan putra kecil mereka, Seiichi, sendirian. Seijuurou tak keberatan. Toh, Seiichi tak merepotkan dan tak ingin yang lain Hanya Seijuurou, sang ayah, itu sudah cukup bagi Seiichi. Rupa Seiichi adalah perpaduan dari dirinya dan Kouki. Rambut semerah apel, mata beriris coklat sewarna tanah, hidung mancung yang mirip Seijuurou, dengan garis wajah mirip Kouki. Sangat tampan.

Seiichi kecil memang tak sempat merasakan kasih sayang Kouki tapi merasakan kehangatan yang penuh dari Seijuurou. Tumbuh seperti yang mereka harapkan meski kadang Seijuurou harus dibuat pusing dengan tingkah polahnya yang polos.  
Seiichi adalah penopang pilar hatinya yang telah lama runtuh ketika Kouki harus pergi. Seijuurou kembali tersenyum. Waktu semakin cepat berlalu, ia pun tahu sudah tiba baginya untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang permaisuri hatinya. Tak akan lama lagi.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Seijuurou menoleh.

“Ya?”

Kepala merah melongok dari celah pintu. “Ayah? Oh, Ayah di sini rupanya.”

“Masuklah Seiichi.”

Pria tampan yang kini telah semakin berwibawa itu masuk dan menemui sang ayah yang sedang duduk diam di balik meja kerjanya.

“Meika mencari Ayah. Katanya ia membuat sesuatu untuk hadiah Ayah dan ingin memberikannya sekarang.”

“Hadiah? Kautahu, Nak ... hari ini bukan ulang tahun Ayah.”

Seiichi terkekeh. “Haruskah ada spesial event untuk seorang cucu memberikan hadiah untuk kakeknya yang tercinta? Papa Kouki bisa tertawa saat ini, Yah.”

Seijuurou ikut terkekeh. “Ah, ya. Mungkin karena aku semakin tua?”

“Ayah....”

“Ya?”

Seiichi menghampiri sang ayah dan memeluknya. “Ayah harus tahu kalau aku menyayangimu, seperti aku menyayangi Papa. Karena kalian memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia ini. Aku bersyukur aku memiliki kalian sebagai orangtuaku.”

Seijuurou mengangguk. “Aku tahu. Kau sangat mirip dengan papamu bila seperti ini. Umurmu sudah bukan 4 tahun, Seiichi.”

“Karena memang aku anak papa, Ayah. Dan kalau papa ada aku mungkin lebih sering bermanja dengannya daripada dengan Ayah.” Seiichi mengeratkan pelukan sebelum melepaskannya.

“Iya. Dia akan sangat memanjakanmu. Kautahu betapa bahagianya dirinya saat kau lahir, Nak? Bahkan vonis dokter tak mampu menghapuskan binar bahagia yang terpancar di matanya. Keadaannya memang memburuk sejak saat itu. Tapi Kouki bahagia,” ujar Seijuurou sambil menepuk kedua bahu tegap putranya.

“Aku akan menemui kalian di bawah. Ada yang masih harus kulakukan di sini.”

“Baiklah, akan kuberitahukan pada Meika untuk menunggu Ayah. Ayah tahu? Meika sangat antusias sejak kemarin, entah apa yang direncanakannya. Ia sangat mewarisi sifat Ayah saat seperti itu.”

Seijuurou tergelak. “Sudah ada dalam darahnya, Seiichi. Kau dulu pun begitu.”

“Ah, tidak. Bila kudengar dari cerita Ayah, aku lebih mirip papa. Tapi, yah ... mau bagaimanapun aku juga anakmu, pasti sifat itu akan kuwarisi.”

“Baguslah kautahu. Beri Ayah waktu dan tunggu. Ayah segera menyusul.”

“Baik, Ayah.”

Seijuurou memandangi replika dirinya dan sang permasuri hatinya menghilang di balik pintu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meresapi keheninganyang begitu nyaman di sekitarnya. Ya, tak lama lagi. Ia akan bertemu kekasih jiwanya lagi.

.  
.  
.

To be continue …


	4. The Day We Meet Again

Seijuurou keluar dari ruang kerjanya, perlahan menuruni tangga dengan bantuan tongkatnya. Ia sudah tak segagah sewaktu masih muda memang. Namun wibawanya masih sama, bahkan cenderung lebih bercahaya. Bersahaja dan bijaksana terpancar dari gurat wajah yang telah lanjut usia.

Begitu di bawah, Akashi Meika, cucu bungsu Seijuurou yang berusia 10 tahun segera menerjang-peluk sang kakek. Nyaris membuat Seijuurou terjengkang dan membuat para pelayan kerepotan. Seiichi memekik atas tingkah si putri bungsu yang terlalu antusias. Namun tak diindahkan yang bersangkutan sebab Meika sendiri sudah bergelayut nyaman dipelukan sang kakek.

Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan ia tak mau diganggu saat bersama Meika. Biarkan saja.

“Kakek Sei ke mana saja? Aku mencari kakek di mana-mana tapi aku tak menemukan kakek.”

Seijuurou terkekeh. “Kakek tidak ke mana-mana, mungkin Meika saja yang tidak mencari kakek dengan benar?”

“Yah, Kakek ... jangan gitu, Kek. Meika capek tahu nyariin Kakek di mansion sebesar ini.”

“Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang membuatmu mencari Kakek? Ada perlu apa?”

“Aku membuat sesuatu untuk Kakek!!!”

Meika melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kakek lalu berjalan melompat-lompat dengan begitu girang menuju tasnya yang berada di sofa. Seijuurou kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah sang cucu.

Meika membuka dan mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengerling penuh arti pada sang ayah yang mengernyitkan kening lalu kembali pada sang kakek dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Meika menarik sang kakek yang berjalan perlahan menuju sofa dan menuntunnya untuk duduk.

“Kakek ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?”

“Meika, bicara yang sopan sama Kakek.”

“Ayah, tolong diamlah sebentar. Ini urusanku sama Kakek.”

“Meika!!!”

“Meika dengarkan ayahmu, sayang.”

“Maaf, Ayah, Kakek. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh jawabannya.”

Sepasang mata merah sewarna permata rubi menatap penuh memelas membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tak akan tega untuk menolak. Dua pria yang sama-sama telah berusia menghela napas, yang satu berat, yang satu karena menahan geli.

Seijuurou pun menjawab. “Kakek memang sudah tua, Meika sayang, tapi Kakek masih ingat jelas hari ini tanggal 12 April. Lalu ada apa?”

Meika tersenyum penuh arti dan memeluk sang kakek. “Happy anniversary untuk Kakek dan Opa!”

Mata heterokromatik Seijuurou membulat sesaat. Lalu ia tertawa dan membalas pelukan sang cucu.  
“Terima kasih, Meika.”

Meika mengangguk penuh semangat dan memberikan gulungan di tangannya.  
“Ini buat Kakek. Aku tahu baik Kakek dan Opa pasti menyukainya,” ujar gadis kecil itu dengan riangnya.

Seijuurou pun tersenyum dan membuka gulungan kanvas dari cucu bungsunya itu. Sejenak Seijuurou merasa dunianya hening tanpa suara. Seolah seluruh keberadaan entitas di sekitarnya menghilang. Iris berbeda warna itu membelalak, takjub dan penuh kerinduan. Tanpa sadar likuid bening pun menuruni pipi yang telah keriput.

Ada nostalgia di sana. Ada sejuta kebahagiaan di sana. Ada mimpi-mimpinya di sana. Ada kenangan indah yang memenuhi dirinya di sana. Seijuurou kembali tertawa, penuh bahagia. Berkali-kali diucapkannya terima kasih pada cucu bungsunya dengan memeluk dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Di sana, dalam lukisan. Ada potret dirinya dan permaisuri hatinya. Berdua. Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas beratapkan senja sore hari. Seijuurou memeluk Kouki dari belakang dan keduanya sedang tertawa penuh bahagia.  
Seijuurou ingat itu berasal dari salah satu foto yang diambil sehari setelah pernikahannya. Sore hari di padang rumput yang tak jauh dari vila tempat keduanya menghabiskan bulan madu mereka. Menikmati senja dengan bertukar afeksi yang mesra.

.  
.  
.

Malamnya Seijuurou bermimpi. Kouki tersenyum dan menyambutnya. Ucapan selamat datang yang selalu dirindukannya kembali terdengar di telinganya. Kali ini ditambah sebuah kecupan mesra di pipi dan bibirnya. Seijuurou membalas penuh cinta. Lalu melepas hanya untuk memeluk sang kekasih jiwa.

“Aku pulang, Kouki....”

“Selamat datang, Sei. Aku tahu kau pasti pulang.”

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.”

“Tidak. Menunggumu sama sekali tidak lama, karena sekejap saja kau sudah kembali berada di hadapanku. Berpisah sebentar saja bukanlah masalah bagiku, Sei. Karena aku percaya padamu.”

“Aku pun begitu.”

Kouki tersenyum. “Bagaimana kabar semuanya?”

“Mereka baik-baik saja. Apakah aku mendapatkan hadiah karena sudah berkelakuan baik?”

“Sei, kau bukan anak TK!”

”Apa begitu caramu menyambut suamimu pulang, Kouki?”

Kouki mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun tak lama karena Seijuurou lebih dulu mengecup pipi yang menggembung lucu itu. Membuat Kouki tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah merona semerah rambut suaminya.

“Baiklah, ka-karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik. Apakah Sei mau ikut bersama denganku?”

“Ke mana pun asal bersamamu aku ikut, Kouki.”

“Kau benar. Kita memang akan pergi ke tempat di mana kita akan selalu bersama, Sei.”

“Bawalah aku, Kouki ... tuntunlah aku ke tempat itu. Dan kita akan bersama selamanya.”

“Hmm ... selamanya, Sei.”

Kouki mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pundak Seijuurou. Seijuurou mendekap pinggang Kouki dengan posesif. Kedua kening mereka menyatu. Kouki tersenyum saat menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Seijuurou. Seijuurou balas tersenyum. Deru napas saling menyapa dalam jarak yang kian tereliminasi. Seijuurou menangkap bibir Kouki, memagutnya mesra dan melumatnya dalam kerinduan. Kouki membiarkan Seijuurou memimpinnya. Membiarkan perasaan dan kerinduan mereka bersatu, dalam ciuman penuh cinta.

.  
.  
.

Hujan deras malam itu membawa kabar duka di pagi keesokannya. Seiichi masih terdiam terpaku di depan pintu kamar sang ayah. Sementara Mina, istrinya telah menangis di sampingnya sembari memeluk suaminya. Para pelayan sibuk dengan keadaan yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. Ya ... Akashi Seijuurou telah berpulang, dengan senyum di wajahnya. Begitu tenang dan damai tanpa ada beban yang menodainya.

Setelah beberapa saat terpaku, Seiichi melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur sang ayah. Bersimpuh di dekat sang ayah, Seiichi berbisik lirih.

“Selamat tidur, Ayah. Semoga Ayah segera bertemu dengan Papa. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua untuk selamanya.”

 

.  
.  
.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelumnya, drabble ini sudah pernah dipublish di timeline FB grup CAFEIN dalam rangka merayakan AkaFuriDay yang jatuh pada tanggal 12 April kemarin, dengan hashtag #COC_DrabbleEveryday. Aku hanya merapikan sedikit typo yang terlewat dan mempublish ulang fanfiksiku di sini. Yah, siapa tahu teman-teman kesulitan melihat postingan di grup yang penuh dengan acara CAFEIN yang ajaib semua isinya, hehehehe.  
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. ^_^  
> Jaa ne,  
> Rexa, signing out.


End file.
